


Bitter

by homoamphibians



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky has a sister, Dark, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Happy, Not a Love Story, Slang, War, a lot of slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Marjorie Barnes was supposed to be a happy girl, one of those dames that would put you in line if you needed to be all with a smile on her face. Her brother always said he would protect her and she would always reply that she didn't need protecting.But then he went to war and didn't come back and it turned out she needed that protection. Because there's no way she can protect herself if she has to sell everything to survive.War, death and poverty have a way of catching up with you when you least expect it and with time even the most sweet tea can turn bitter.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bittersweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681102
Kudos: 1





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> This! Is! Not! A! Happy! Story!
> 
> A lot of bad things happen to Marjorie over and over and over again. 
> 
> There is no happy ending for her. Just to be clear that you know that before reading.

_"Jamie! Jamie! Come quick!" The little girl was beat from running and shouting at the same time._

_"What is it Mar?" Her older brother was lounging on top of a trash can, looking as if he owned all the trash. He had that way about him. At least he appeared kingly to his little sister._

_"He got beat up again." Was all Mar needed to say before James sighed loudly and jumped off of the can._

_"Of course he did. Every single da... time. Pardon my language. Would my little baby doll like a steed to ride upon?" He knelt, offering his hand so that Mar could mount his back._

_If she didn't accept it would be a struggle. He had such long legs, whilst hers were so short. Probably because of the age difference. He was so much older than her._

_She took his hand and got upon his back._

_"Directions please my captain." He said with humor apparent in his voice._

_She knew that he was worried about his buddy though. Steven Rogers. The boy who always got into fights._

_Everytime she went walking she saw him getting beaten up in some alley. After spotting him, she of course would go tell her brother. They would then journey together. This was tradition as much as hominy and radishes on Sunday night._

_"It was the alley behind the Hanson's house. I think it was the ugly Hanson that was pounding him in."_

_"It's not proper for a young dolly to call men ugly." Her brother laughed lightly before starting to run._

_Marjorie held tight to her brother's neck so she wouldn't fall off. It would be a long fall and she didn't want to tear her sack. Well her dress. Her aunt called it a dress but it really was a potato sack that she had paid good money for._

_"It's not proper for your boy to get so damaged all the time." She retorted._

_"You say it as if Steve is my responsibility. He's not. He's an adult." Jamie pointed out as he still ran. He was in really good shape._

_"And you're his mother. Or his fruity lover. I haven't decided which yet." She giggled as her brother stopped in his tracks._

_"You cannot say such things, doll. People will hurt him if they hear such things. The world isn't an accepting place. Now why don't you get down and I'll handle this myself."_

_"But Jamie!" She protested as he lifted her off of his back and put her on the ground._

_"When your lips stop flapping and you stop getting under my skin, I'll take you with me." He took off, ditching his 6 year old sister alone in the street._

_She sighed, heading home. She would become silent and strong, so she would never have to part with her brother._

_He mattered too much to her for her to allow him to leave. He was her everything._

_-_

The day came too soon. Marjorie knew it would. But she didn't want to admit the fact that her brother was going to leave her forever. Well not forever. She knew after the war was over he would be home. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't come home. 

"Now the both of you don't need to worry about me alright? The war will be over in a jiffy. The two of you need to cool down." Her brother glanced between Marjorie and Steven several times. 

"Well you are certainly not in the know." Mar started cracking up after saying that. "In a jiffy? Really?" 

Steven offered a smile in response. "Your sister really rags on you doesn't she, Buck?" 

"She gets her kicks out of teasing me, that's for sure." 'Buck' responded, also wearing a smile. 

It settled into an awkward silence for a moment before her brother spoke again. 

"Neither of you better get into trouble when I'm gone. And I'm talking about you Steve." At this point he was just looking at Steve, leaving the eleven year old to merely stand there unnoticed. 

Steve looked offended by this. Even though it was true that he still got in a lot of trouble."Why chew me out? I can handle my own. What about your kid sister?" 

Jamie looked at his sister again as if he had just remembered she was here. "Marjorie knows how to slug someone. The only thing I have to worry about is her getting a sugar daddy or getting hitched while I'm gone." 

"Hot damn! I don't even want to speak to a geezer much less marry one!" Mar exclaimed. Her mouth was immediately covered by the little paws of Steve. 

He kept his hands there as he quietly spoke. "Dames don't use such vile language in public. Especially when they are so young as you." 

Mar didn't move, but she really wanted to elbow Steve for putting his hands on her. Just because her brother was most likely his queer lover, didn't mean that Steve could act like her brother. He was just an adult guy she kind of knew, touching her face without her permission. He deserved a knuckle sandwich. 

Yes, she was overreacting. But it felt like he was attempting to replace Jamie as her brother. And she definitely didn't want that. 

"Maybe I can leave in peace. Steve please take care of Mar and make sure she is proper while I am away. Mar please take care of Ste..." A train whistle cut him off. "Goodbye." He jumped into the train and disappeared within right as it started to move out. 

Steve looked as lost as she felt. They had both lost a major part of their life. Sure James Buchanan Barnes would come back, he had to he had promised, but for right now he was gone. And Mar did not truly know if she would ever see him again. So the emptiness was normal to experience. 

"What now?" 

"You're the man, you tell me." Mar snapped back, ignoring the hurt look in Steven's eyes when her voice was full of malice. 

"I'll take you home?"

"Don't be a fathead. My cousins are probably fubar by now. It would be a goof to go home."

"Then I will take you to my home." 

"You trying to make a pass at me?" 

"No I swear." He looked panicked that anyone would assume such a thing.

"Alright. Then to your home we go."


End file.
